


Defense

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Parenting, M/M, Other, Protective Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Just a random fic where Carlos chews Owen out for the way he's been treating TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	Defense

Carlos was furious with Owen Strand. After TK came home from work visibly upset and frustrated, again, Carlos learned of Owen's behaviour and he wasn't having any of it. 

Which is why he currently found himself making his way to the fire captain's office, announcing his presence with two knocks to the door frame. 

Owen looked up at him, surprise evident on his face. 

"Officer Reyes, come sit, how can I help you?" The older man spoke gently, gesturing at the seat in front of him. 

Carlos took the seat and looked directly at him. 

"To be blunt, captain, I'm here because I'm pissed off." Carlos spoke calmly. 

Owen looked at him curiously. 

"With TK? Or your job, because in all honesty I don't think I'm the best person to come to for this." Owen said with a chuckle. 

"No, neither of those. I'm actually pissed off with you. And Gwyneth now that I think about it, and the way you've both been treating TK." He said coldly. 

Owen looked shocked. And then angry as he began to speak. 

"Excuse me?!" 

"You heard exactly what I said." Carlos scoffed. 

"I have no idea how you think I've been treating my son, I don't like what you're insinuating and you have No place coming here and saying things like that." Owen said, raising his voice and pointing his finger.

" I suggest you lower your voice. I may be younger than you, and you may be my boyfriend's dad but I am not above kicking your ass if I see fit. You do not get to yell at me. I am here because I'm tired. Tired of watching the man I love with every ounce of my being, come home, doubting himself. Tired of hearing him say he Feels like a fuck up, or a disappointment. I'm tired of hearing him cry, I'm tired of trying to repair and pick up the pieces of him you both broke. I am tired of hearing that its you, who is the one consistent cause of all his pain. So, I have every right to be here, saying this right now." Carlos stated, in a scarily calm but angry manner. 

"TK is a grown adult Carlos, if he has a problem he can come talk to us about it." Owen said dismissively. 

"Oh yeah because the last time he did that it worked out so well, you both ended up making it about you, again. He came home last night feeling awful because he had a moment, during a conversation with you, where he wished the baby didn't exist. Because during that conversation, he felt insignificant, no matter how many times he begged you to book that damned surgery you refused. You then tell him to his face the only reason you're doing it is because you're going to be a father. News flash Owen, you've been a father for twenty seven years, not that you were there for him much. Neither of you were." Carlos continued, standing up and pacing the length of the office. 

"He said he wished the baby doesn't exist? He's actually throwing a tantrum over this?" Owen asked in disbelief. 

Carlos spun around to face him again.

"THATS WHAT YOU'RE TAKING FROM THAT?! NOT THE FACT THAT YOU TOLD YOUR SON THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A FATHER AND DIDNT SAY AGAIN? HE'S NOT HAVING A FUCKING TANTRUM OWEN, HE'S HURTING. HE FEELS LIKE YOU'RE BOTH TRYING TO REPLACE HIM, HE'S TERRIFIED THAT HIS MOM OR BROTHER WILL DIE DURING THIS PREGNANCY, AND HE'S TIRED OF YOU BOTH PUTTING EVERYTHING ELSE BEFORE HIM. HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT YOUR CONSTANT ARGUING BEFORE YOU GOT DIVORCED, COUPLED WITH FIGHTING OVER CUSTODY OF HIM IS WHAT LEAD HIM TO DRUGS. AND NOW YOURE DOING THE SAME DAMNED THING. YOU BARELY PAID ATTENTION TO HIM BACK THEN, THE ONLY REASON YOU DO NOW IS BECAUSE YOU WORK TOGETHER. HE'S SCARED THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN TO THE BABY. YOU BOTH NEED TO START PUTTING TK FIRST, AT LEAST UNTIL THE BABY GETS HERE OTHER WISE YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO LOSE HIM FOR GOOD, OR WORSE DRIVE HIM RIGHT BACK INTO HIS ADDICTION. THIS IS YOUR MESS OWEN. FUCKING FIX IT." Carlos snapped. 

Owen sat there stunned, mouth wide open as Carlos walked out, not looking back. 

As he left the office, Carlos was immediately tackled into a hug. The smell of his own shampoo mixed with laundry detergent and smoke filled his nose, immediately he hugged back. 

"Ty, I-" he started

"Thank you 'Los, thank you for having my back and saying the things I was too scared to say. I love you so much." TK mumbled into his neck. 

Carlos pressed a kiss to his head. 

"Always, you don't need to thank me for that. I love you too Ty." 


End file.
